


You Have The Right to Remain Silent

by Horanflakes



Series: Random AU Prompts [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breakups, Closeted Character, Cops, Drunkenness, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, No Smut, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horanflakes/pseuds/Horanflakes
Summary: That “I’m your ex, you are a cop, and I just got arrested for being drunk and disorderly” AU I didn't need to write but did anyways.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Random AU Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/552466
Kudos: 2





	You Have The Right to Remain Silent

[ Prompt ](https://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/149548270469/im-your-ex-you-are-a-cop-and-i-just-got)

**Ray’s POV**  
I'm gay. 100% unapologetically gay and proud of it. My boyfriend on the other hand was the exact opposite. He tried to hide every aspect of his life, including me, so that he could pretend that he was still straight. Ordinarily would never be with someone like that but he was truly the best boyfriend. We loved the same things, he listened to me and remembered everything I said, he was supportive and most of all I could tell he loved me or at least I thought I could. That was until he shot right through my heart.   
“You want to what?” I asked in the middle of chewing my food.   
“Break up…”  
“Did I do something wrong?” I started panicking.  
“No! You're perfect I'm just not good enough for you.”  
“I think I get to decide what is and isn't good enough for me thanks.” I laughed.  
“I'm holding you back.”  
“What's the real reason?”  
“I-” I gave him a look. He sighed and tried again. “I have this double life. The one I'm living at work and with my family and friends then I have this one when I'm with you. I can't keep doing this something has to give and I think it's going to have to be us.”  
“So wait let me get this right. You're breaking up with me because you would rather closet yourself to make everyone in your life comfortable than actually be with me.”  
“Don't say it like that…”  
“But that's how it is Derrick!” I yelled. “I could have dumped your ass as soon as I figured out you were still in the closet but you just had to make me fall for you didn't you!”  
“I didn't-”  
“And now you want to break up with me and act like you're doing me a favor?”  
“It's-”  
“Get out of my house right now.” I had heard enough.   
“Ray…” He reached out for my hand.   
“Nope.” I pulled it away. “Leave.”  
“Ray it's for the best really. Your life will be better off without me.”  
“Get out or I will call the police. You want your coworkers to come arrest you from your ex-boyfriend's house?”  
“No.” He stood slowly. “I’ll leave.” He kissed my forehead and then left. He didn’t even eat the dinner I made.   
The first few days without him were torture. I missed being able to call him or text him whenever I wanted to talk. I missed eating with him at his place or at mine. I missed his hugs and how he made me feel whole despite everything. Now that he was gone everything felt wrong. We dated for almost a year and we spent some part of everyday together and that part was missing.   
On what would have been our 1 year anniversary I decided to go out by myself with every intention of getting plastered and having a one night stand with a stranger. I might have gone a little bit too overboard. 

**Derrick’s POV**  
I am a police officer. It’s what I’ve always wanted to be ever since I was a young boy. I had to fight every day of my life to get to where I am and I wasn’t going to give it up easily.   
“Officers we have a 390 headed southbound B street.” The radio crackled.   
“10-4 unit seven on the way.” I replied.   
“A drunk?” My partner Scotty asked.   
“Yeah it's after last call they all come out now. Let's go.” I turned on the siren and sped off to the scene. Sure enough there was a drunk male running naked through the streets of downtown. “Tell him to go to the right shoulder.”  
“Sir please proceed to the right shoulder.” Scotty spoke into the car’s intercom. That's when I recognized his butt. This drunk streaker was my ex boyfriend Ray. I had broken up with him two weeks ago in a pretty horrible way concerning we were together for almost a year. I really hoped that what he was doing wasn't a reflection of what had happened between us. We watched as he started to slow down until he tripped and fell on the sidewalk.   
My partner and I pulled over and both got out of the car. He immediately pulled out his gun.   
“Put that shit away Scotty! For fucks sake!”   
“What if he attacks us? You aren't scared?”  
“I'm a black cop. I'm always scared. But I know this guy and besides he's naked and drunk there's no weapons how can he hurt us?” I walked over to my ex while my partner stayed back. “Ray… get up.” He turned to look at me.   
“Derrick.” He slurred. “Help me.” I did but as soon as he was on his feet he sucker punched me. “That's for breaking my heart you piece of shit!” Scotty had him pinned to the ground in seconds. I handcuffed him and read him his Miranda rights. We had to half pick half drag him up from the ground and Scotty threw him in the car. I covered him with a trauma blanket from the kit in the police cruiser so he wasn’t exposed anymore.  
“Here clean that up.” Scotty gave me some napkins to wipe up my bloody lip.   
“Thanks. Let's go.” This time I got in the passenger's seat while he drove.   
“You didn't tell me you were gay Rivers.” Scotty started.   
“That's ‘cause he's ashamed of it.” Ray slurred from the back of the car. “Ashamed of me too.” We both ignored him.   
“I didn't feel the need to tell you. Work and private life are separate for me.”  
“Yeah but you could have told me. We’re partners and I’m fine with it you know my brother is gay.”  
“Don’t set them up he’ll break his heart too.” Ray warned him.   
“I take it your two dated?” Scotty asked.  
“Yeah we dated…” I sighed.  
“He left me because I’m too gay for him.” Ray burst out laughing. “Well you were sucking dick way before me honey so who’s the gay one now.”  
“Don't you say another word!” I snapped.   
“He has a point.” Scotty mumbled.  
“Either of you.” I glared at him.   
When we got to the station I walked Ray to his cell.   
“Who the hell is that?” One of my coworkers asked.   
“The 390 downtown.” I told him.   
“I don’t wanna know.” He sighed and kept walking.   
“Not the first time you put me in a box is it.” Ray laughed. “This was our entire relationship.”  
“Where are your clothes Ray?”   
“I spilled a drink on them and I took them off because it was cold.”   
“We’ll get you some new ones.” I turned to go meet up with Scotty again for patrol.   
“You’re gonna leave me? Again?” He slurred.   
“I have to go back to work.” I told him. He fell to the floor with a deep sigh.   
“All you ever do is leave me. I never did anything to you. I was good to you and you kept me a secret like you were ashamed of me. Like I wasn’t good enough for you. But I’m fine.”  
“Ray…”  
“I’m fine.” He snapped. I left him alone.   
“Rogers get him some clothes.” I told one of the cadets.  
“Yes sir.” He scurried off to find some.  
After my shift ended at 8 in the morning I paid for Ray’s bail. I figured I owed him that much. I couldn’t stop thinking about what he said. I knew he was right I was the bad guy. I would spend the rest of my life making it up to him if I had to.   
I waited outside until I could see him coming. He was wearing some baggy mix matched clothes from the lost and found and still managed to make them look good. I could tell he was a lot more sober than before.   
“Ray!” I called and waved him over. He came to me but very reluctantly.   
“Did you bail me out?”   
“Yeah I-”  
“I'll pay you back.” He turned to walk away. I grabbed his hand.   
“Wait I have to say something…”  
“You have two minutes because I need to get home.” He folded his arms and frowned at me.   
“I'm sorry for how I ended things… it wasn't fair of me to do that to you. I hate myself for it.”  
“You should.”   
“But seeing you last night and even now I know now how much I miss you and I miss the relationship. I want to do better for you, for us. Will you take me back?”  
“Not until you come out and I mean really come out. I'm not going to be a secret anymore to anyone not your family, your friends, your coworkers, anyone. I'm not going to butch up around anyone ever again. I’m me and I'm your boyfriend. Nothing else.”   
“Okay.”  
“There's no fighting it. These are my conditions and if you violate any of them I swear to god I will dump your ass before you can say anything else.”   
“Okay.”  
“I said what I said end of discussion- wait okay?”  
“Yes I'll do it. All of it I just want to be with you.”   
“Oh wow I- wow yeah okay.”  
“Can I kiss you?”   
“Yeah.” He whispered. Our lips met and it was better than I remembered. “Take me home?”  
“Ok yeah.”   
We walked to my car in silence. I felt like myself again. I didn’t even know how much the break up was affecting me until I saw him naked running down the street. I knew I had to do better by him. As we drive to Ray’s house I could feel him looking at me.   
“What? Is there something on my face?”   
“You’re kind of hot when you’re in police mode. I like a man in uniform.”   
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah there’s some things I want to do when we get home.” He put his hand on my thigh and I knew exactly what he was talking about.   
“You have the right to remain silent.” I winked at him.   
“That won’t be necessary officer.” He kissed my cheek. 


End file.
